The Only Light I See
by ShadowDragonOfTheWest
Summary: Nami a street kid get's pulled into the world of Dark and stats to make friends she never had, but will those feelings turn into love and what will she do when captured by Krad. Will her secret slip or will dark save her.Find out! DarkXOc
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own DNAngle got it… Good. This is my first DNAngel story so be nice please.

The Only Light I See Is You

A DNAngle story.

It was a dark and cold night as Nami, a silver haired teen, wondered the empty streets. A cold breeze brushed her cheek, as she pulled her only old, dirty jacket, that had pockets sowed with multiple colored threads with holes in a couple of places, closer to her face. With her hands in the pockets of her jeans, also with holes in then-knees and the shins, face tucked in her jacket walked off toward the empty market place.

As Nami entered, her foot steps echoed with each step, as she walked around aimlessly, though her luminous grey eyes would wonder to the passing stands, tempting her. But in vain Nami eventually stopped at a stand of apples, ready to use her talent.

"I guess it can't be helped." Nami sighed, with her strong but soft voice, as she pocketed two apples.

"What can't be helped?" asked a mischievous voice from behind her.

Nami quickly turned around to find a teenage boy, her age, with purple eyes, hair and wings. His cloths were black paints, and a shirt with no sleeves with white out linings. Nami immediately knew who he was. Dark the Phantom Thief. Slowly an annoyed smirk played its way onto Nami's lips.

"Why if it isn't the spontaneous Dark. And what is a notable thief doing here talking to a street kid." grunted Nami. Dark knew that this girl he just met was a little annoyed, but it was so much fun toying with girls.

"I needed some fresh air. And what so you have there?" Dark mischievously asked while he pointed at Nami's pocket.

"This," Nami said in her annoyed tone, as she brang out her apple from one of her dingy jacket pockets. "Is my dinner, and if you don't mind I would like to eat in peace."

With that Nami turned her back to dark, held the apple to her mouth, and closed her eyes to enjoy her dinner. As she was about to take a bite it was snatched away. Nami's eye's shot open to see Dark leaning against the stand holding the apple.

"So you really are a street kid," Dark stated.

Nami's eyes filled with anger.

"What is it to you?!" Nami spat, with every word dripping with anger like venom. Dark tossed the apple high into the air, and with cat like reflexes Nami pounced after the apple only to land in Darks arms bridle style.

"You're not that smart are you?" Dark stated more than asked. With that said Dark flew off in two beats of his wings, above the buildings.

"Put me down!" Nami argued, but Dark just kept flying with another beat of his wings.

Nami was about to argue some more when she saw something that almost broke her heart. In half a second Nami started to struggle.

"Stop, you're going to…" Dark yelled too late.

Nami managed to slip out of her jacket, revealing a gray T-shirt, and fell toward to the streets. Nami frantically looked for something to slow her fall, but it was too late. A loud crack erupted from her ankle and echoed against the walls of the buildings around her. She went down on one knee, with heavy breaths and fighting a scream, she stood and limped toward an alley, where a small boy backed into the dark.

"It's OK," Nami gasped against the pain, "I have something for you."

The boy then slowly and cautiously walked into the light. He looked about eleven or twelve. He had dark, messy brown hair. His clothes were the same as hers; old, dingy, and ripped in a couple places. Nami dug into her pocket and took out the apple. The boy's face lit up as his green eyes eyed it happily and hungrily. His hands opened wide and took the apple.

"Thank you miss," his innocent voice cooed.

Nami took a quick glance at the sky and expected Dark to be there, but he wasn't. _Good, he's gone…for now anyway_ she thought as she turned to the boy in the dark alley.

"Hey kid, what's your name?" Nami asked.

"My name's Nari," he exclaimed as he took another bite of the apple.

_That's a nice name_ Nami thought as she smiled.

"Hey Nari, do you have anywhere to stay?" she asked as she leaned against the left side of the alley while Nari finished the apple.

"No not really. My parents died in a car crash about two days ago. I was kind of scared so I took off," Nari said while looking at his feet.

Nami looked at Nari with her soft grey that were filled with kindness and understanding.

"Nari?" she said her voice questioning.

His blue eyes looked up at her.

"Would you like to live at the orphanage? I know it's a little tough, but it's better than here. They give you food and cloths and a place to sleep. Not to mention you get to meet kids like you. How about it?"

Nari snuffled twice and nodded head yes. After Nami had got Nari to the orphanage she started to walk to…well let's just say to a place that didn't stink like garbage. As Nami leaned on the wall of an alley a few blocks away from the orphanage she took deep, heavy breaths because of the pain shooting up her leg. _At least I lost Dark_ she thought. But as Nami turned to walk…or…limp back to the street two hands grabbed her from behind. One hand covering her mouth so she wouldn't scream.

"Hello again," came Dark's voice form behind her.

He picked her up bridal style.

"What the heck are you doing?" she yelled.

"I'm taking you home with me," Dark exclaimed with a little hint of laughter.

Now Nami had a dangerous fire in her eyes.

"I'm nobody's dog," she hissed and started to struggle.

That's when her broken ankle made its self known; she let out a small scream of discomfort.

"Besides," Dark said, but not in his usual mischievous tone, but a kind, soft, loveable tone, "You won't get too far with that ankle."

Nami's face was turning a slight pink. She turned her face away.

After about an hour of flying Dark broke the silence.

"Why did you do that?" Dark asked.

"Do what?" asked Nami who had cuddled up in Dark's arm because she was cold.

"For that boy. Why?" Dark replied.

Nami drew closer to Dark for warmth.

"Because I know what it's like. I ran away when I was a kid but…nobody helped me. So I just lived on, kind of."

"Must have been hard," Dark stated, his purple eyes landing on a bunch of houses.

"No not really," she stated as she snuggled even closer to him, " I may not look like it Dark, but I can… take care of myself."

She yawned as she fell asleep in Dark's arms.

"Sure you can," he said as he landed on the roof of a house, "Sure you can."


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own DNAngel.

A/n I'm sorry this took so long but school has been well… you know. Also in my story dark and Diasuke are separated.

Dark carefully moved a strand of hair away from Nami's beautiful face, leaning closer and closer, but before he kissed her he stopped. _What the hell am I thinking_, Dark thought as he straightened up and walked off the roof and jumped onto a small porch, Nami still cuddled in his arms.

"With, good job." Dark said and his purple wings turned into a small rabbit in front of him.

"Kyu." was all that came out of the rabbit as he tilted his head.

"Hey With can you go and wake Diasuke up?" Dark asked. With nodded his head and hopped through a small open window.

"Kyu! Kyu!" With cried as he hopped on to Diasuke's bed.

"With is that you?" Daisuke yawned as he sat up and rubbed his red eyes. With hopped off the bed and went back to the small open window, Diasuke right behind him. When he opened the door to the porch he stood there in front of Dark shocked.

"W-what-" Daisuke stuttered, but dark cut him off.

"Long story." Dark sighed as he walked in past Diasuke and placed her on his bed.

"I'll go wake up mom." Daisuke sighed as he came back into his room then left to wake his parents. But Dark wasn't even listening to Diasuke as he tried to make Nami as comfortable as possible. After he put a blanket around her shoulders, Dark walked over to the opposite wall from Diasuke's bed and watched over, in his opinion, the most beautiful girl he ever saw.

§۞§۞§۞§۞§۞§۞§

_Where am I? What happened last night?_ Nami thought when her broken ankle made itself know. Now Nami remembered everything as she opened her eyes and sat up. When she looked around she was in a comfortable room that had some windows and what looked like a door leading toward a porch.

Ok im out of ideas if you have any please put them into the review thank you.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own DNAngel.

A/N: I'm soooo sorry that this took so long. I had writers block and with school every thing is just going nuts. Really. Not to mention that I have two other stories. Well I'm going to start where we left off ok.

When Nami looked around she was in a comfortable room that had some windows, a couch and what looked like a door leading toward a porch. She went to the edge of the bed and-

**BANG!!!!!**

To bad she didn't notice that it was a bunk bed and unfortunately fell to the floor, but thankfully not on her ankle.

_Well that's a great way to start the morning,_ thought Nami as she sat up and rubbed her head while her waste length hair fell in front of her eyes. She looked at her ankle and was surprised to see that bandages were tied tightly all around it. Nami also noticed that she still wore all of her old tattered cloths.

_So they bandage my ankle yet they don't give me any new cloths,_ Nami thought as she tried to get up. When she was almost standing up fully the door flew open.

"GOOD MORING NAMI!!!!" Dark yelled as he entered. Nami, out of surprised, jumped a few feet backwards and, once again, fell onto the floor. After realizing what he had done Dark immediately went to help Nami up, but her glare stopped him cold.

"I don't really appreciate being surprised like that." Nami said while she glared at Dark.

"Heh heh… Sorry." He apologized as he put his hand on the back of his head, then he went over to help Nami up. Problem was Nami was getting herself up (kind of). Dark kneeled down and lightly grabbed her arm. Nami turned her face to Dark to say thanks but was shocked to find Dark's face extremely close to hers, almost centimeters. Dark's wonderful purple eyes were staring strait into hers.

Time seemed to stop while her heart just started to beat faster, and she couldn't help but notice how handsome Dark was. And Dark couldn't help notice how beautiful Nami was.

_Her eyes are so beautiful_, Dark thought as he just stared at her.

"Um, Dark, what are you staring at… Do I have something on my face?" Nami was starting to blush now, no one ever stared at her the way Dark did. She always considered herself an ok looking person, not a person who someone would want to gawk at.

"Huh, oh no nothing really, your eyes are just-" Dark stopped mid sentence; he never told anyone what he though about, not even to Diasuke. How could this be happening? Why was his heart racing?

"Just what?" Nami asked as Dark helped her up. Dark let go of her arm and turned around, not wanting Nami to see the slowly forming blush on his face.

"Well, there, there just really beautiful that's all." Dark stuttered. Nami had a huge blush on her face now; no one had ever said that to her before, and she was sure she saw the tips of Dark's ears reddening.

A/N: Ccccooollllllll! I actually got almost a whole page. But I'm soooo evil. Sorry if Dark was out of character ok but it's my story so XP. I'm hoping to get my next chapter out in a week but no promises I'm lazy.


End file.
